


Master Skater

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [11]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: LGSM discuss their skating escapades on the way to Dulais and then go skating again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“He fell over eight times,” Jeff shouted gleefully from his seat behind Bromley who snorted and looked at Reggie who was scowling at Jeff.

“It wasn’t my fault, people kept on knocking into me and then I lost my balance,” Reggie shouted annoyed. 

Jeff, Joe and Steph were hooting with laughter and Ray patted his boyfriend’s arm in consolation.

“Don’t worry about them babe, Jeff looked like a newborn stork on roller skates.”

Gethin grinned a little at that description and then looked over to Jonathan who was smirking too.

“Ice-skating is such an overly commercialised industry,” Mark threw into the conversation and the rest of the group groaned.

“What? It is!” Mark said affronted and looked to Mike for support but he just shrugged and gave him a look that said, you’re by yourself on this one mate.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport,” Jeff ordered and ignored Mark’s outrage in favour of crowing over Reggie’s glorious falls again.

The conversation went back and forth for another while and Gethin could see Jonathan tiring of the squabbling in the back. Honestly, sometimes he wondered whether they had actually adopted a bunch of five-year olds, then again, they would probably be easier to wrangle.

He squeezed Jonathan’s knee and put two fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly. It had the desired effect and for a brief second there was silence. 

“Mark, sit down we’re driving. Jeff, stop screeching and Reggie stop throwing crusts at him. Honestly, try to act your physical age and not your mental age for once.”

The group sat chastened and Gethin shook his head before turning back to look out at the scenery. Jonathan put his hand on Gethin’s and squeezed it before letting it go again. 

“You don’t even know how spoilt you are, we used to just skate on the lake when it was frozen.”

“Well we all know that you’re a dinosaur,” piped up Jeff and with that the silence was broken again.

“Brat,” murmured Gethin fondly and Jonathan chuckled lowly. 

“Yes, but you’re my favourite dinosaur.”

The topic of ice-skating made a reappearance that evening in the town hall of Dulais and the children excitedly promised to bring the members of LGSM to the frozen lake the following day.

The children surrounded Jeff on all sides as they walked to the frozen lake the next day. 

“I don’t see why we have to skate here too,” grumbled Reggie. 

“I’m looking forward to this,” Gethin admitted as he hooked his arm with Jonathan. 

“Oh yeah?” Jonathan teased revelling in the bright sparkle of happiness in Gethin’s eyes.

“It’s been years,” Gethin said.

“I love that after all this time I still find out new things about you,” Jonathan replied, “you know that we could always go in London as well.”

“No, I don’t fancy the ice-rinks, there’s just something special about being outside and the snow sparkling. Like a winter wonderland.”

“My welsh poet,” smiled Jonathan. Although he was forced to admit that he could see what Gethin had meant once they reached the frozen pond. The ice crystals sparkled in the sunlight, the blue sky, their own personal paradise.

“Well, let’s see what you can do,” he said and nudged Gethin onto the ice. Gethin who had been slightly wary of having forgotten to skate found to his delight that he was still able even after all these years to skim across the ice.

Jonathan watched his lover float across the ice with a soft smile. His reverie was broken by loud laughter and he had to join in when he spotted Reggie splayed out on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
